mcloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockette
The purpose of this plugin is to restrict access to the contents of chests, dispensers, furnaces, and doors without the use of a database to track containers. To use, simply place a signpost on the floor directly beside a chest or other container to be locked. Enter Private as the first line. Your own name will automatically be entered on line 2 as the chest owner. Optionally type in the full names of two other users allowed to access the chest's inventory on lines 3 and 4. When done correctly, the sign will automatically fix itself to the side the target chest, protecting it from unauthorized access! Only the chest's owner can then break the sign or chest. (Warning: Anyone with permission to use WorldEdit commands or similar can circumvent the protection by removing the sign.) Additionally, you can enter Everyone on lines 3 or 4 instead of a user name to allow everyone access to the contents of a private container, or Operators to allow ops access. The owner of a container can add more users by placing additional signs beside the container with the heading Users, where lines 2-4 specify the names of the additional users. You can edit the users on previously placed signs by right clicking the sign, and using the command '/lockette ' to change it. Working with Doors To protect a door, you can use the same method as protecting a container, the sign will attach to the door automatically. In addition, you can attach a Private wall sign to any side of the blocks just above or just below a door. For double doors only one side needs a sign. Door support is enabled by default in the config file. Once a door is protected it will only open for someone listed as a user, and will not respond to redstone power or switches unless Everyone is listed as a user. Iron doors which usually won't open from clicking will work just as wooden doors. In addition, double doors will open together automatically! You can also use Users signs as with containers, with the caveat that the sign cannot be placed on the block above the door if the Private sign is not above the door as well! (This is done to prevent a security uncertainty issue.) Protected doors will be closed automatically if a timer is set. A timer can be set globally with a configuration option, or individually for each door by using the tag # on line 3 or 4 of the Private sign, where # is the number of seconds that the door should remain open. If the timer is set to 0, this means the door will never automatically close. If no timer is specified, protected doors will use a global timer set in the configuration file. If the server is shut down cleanly any open doors will be closed, but in the event of a server crash while a door is open, it may remain so. Note that the initial state of a door is assumed to be closed. Care must me taken to place protected doors on a stable block. Building a door on sand, gravel, leaves, TNT and et cetera are allowed by the plugin, but cannot be secured fully. :3 Additionally, it should be noted that most status messages still refer to locked blocks as containers, so for the purpose of simplicity, doors should be considered as a type of container. Features: *No passwords or databases needed! *Permission checks run in constant time, no matter how many protected containers. **One owner and up to 11 additional users supported. (17 for double chests!) **Allows access to Everyone while still protecting the container from vandalism. **Allows group names in conjunction with many other plugins. *Special powers for ops or admins, configurable with permissions. **Reports when an admin does something naughty. *Protects single and double chests, dispensers, and furnaces. **Explosion and block-break protection for the protected container and sign. ***Option to protect all containers from explosions. *Full support for doors, both wooden and iron! **Double doors are handled automatically, with no redstone. **Doors can be set to close automatically, via a timer setting. **Redstone hacking is disabled for protected doors. *Prevents creation of chests larger than 2 blocks. *Informative or helpful messages when interacting with containers. **The first time a chest is placed, a help message will be shown. **Types of messages shown are configurable in settings. **Additional language support.